Consejos para el mugiwara
by strife-soul
Summary: el capitan de los mugiwara quiere acercarse mas a su navegante y conquistarla, y para esto pedira consejos a sus nakamas,pero ¿estos consejos seran utiles viniendo de esta tripulacion de locos?
1. Chapter 1

**Consejo 0: Darse cuenta, sentimiento extraño**

Era un día tranquilo mientras el Sunny navegaba las tranquilas aguas de Grand Line.

Oigan veo tierra, tierra a la vista – grito el artillero desde el puesto del vigía.

Parece que esta lejos – dijo Robin dejando de leer su libro para ver hacia la isla.

Las gaviotas dicen que no esta lejos que la isla es pequeña – dijo Chopper viendo a un pequeño grupo de gaviotas volando sobre el Sunny.

¡SUPER! Entonces no creo que tardemos mucho en llegar – dijo Franky, mientras hacia su pose de la estrella y comenzaba a bailar un poco, de pronto algo cayo sobre su camisa - ¿pero que es esto? – Dijo levantándose las gafas - ¡ahhhh excremento de pájaro! – grito sorprendido el carpintero.

Dicen que deberías ponerte ropa que eres un indecente andando en tanga por todos lados y que les diste asco – le dijo Chopper intentando contener la risa.

Malditas aves lanza mier…. – grito Franky preparado para disparar sus Beans Left.

Espera las aves no tiene la culpa, bueno de hecho si pero no es para que las mates están indefensas – le grito Chopper.

Quítate tanuki esas aves lo pagaran.

Estas exagerando yohohoho – dijo Brook tocando su violín en la sombra.

Y tu por que estas ahí Brook – le pregunto Ussop ya que había bajado del puesto del vigía.

Tiene razón das una apariencia mas tétrica entre las sombras – dijo Franky.

Es que no quiero que me queme el sol – dijo el esqueleto con total naturalidad.

¡Pero tú no tienes piel! – le gritaron el reno, carpintero y artillero al unisonó al músico.

Yohoho lo había olvidado, y además existe otra manera de ahuyentar a las aves sin dispararles – dijo quitándose el sombrero y mostrando su cráneo a las aves las cuales al verlo cayeron desmayadas al mar.

Ahhh Brook mato a las ves de un susto – gritaba el pequeño reno corriendo en círculos mientras veía como las aves caían al agua.

Buena esa Brook – dijo Franky dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

De hecho tenía planeado tocar una nota aguda que las ahuyentara no que se asustaran con mi rostro – dijo el esqueleto, mientras veían como las aves volvían a volar y se alejaban lo más rápido posible

Bien chicos hoy llegaremos a una nueva isla en un par de horas, creo que ya la vieron cierto – dijo la navegante saliendo a cubierta.

Genial, una nueva isla, nueva isla – gritaba el chico saliendo de la cocina y siendo perseguido por el cocinero.

Maldición Luffy deja de robar comida – le gritaba molesto el rubio mientras lo perseguía.

Navegante-san esta isla no esta siendo señalada por el Log Pose – dijo Robin viendo el Log.

Eh, ah si es que tenía previsto que Luffy asaltaría la cocina y nos dejaría con menos provisiones – dijo algo nerviosa la navegante.

Una vez llegaron a la isla y antes de desembarcar la navegante comenzó a repartir las tareas.

Bien Brook se quedara a cuidar el barco, Chopper, Ussop y Franky vayan a comprar medicinas y cosas para el barco, Robin vas a ir a comprar ropa y libros cierto – dijo Nami.

Si, quieres que te acompañe a comprar ropa navegante-san – pregunto la arqueóloga.

Si pero te encontrare después tengo que comprar algunas cosas antes, Sanji-kun tu, Zoro y Luffy deberán ir a comprar comida – dijo la navegante.

Pero por que con este idiota marimo, y ese maldito roba comida – decía molesto el cocinero.

Crees que a mi me agrada esa decisión, yo no iré contigo a ningún lado ceja rizada – dijo el espadachín.

A quien llamas ceja rizada, cabeza de lechuga.

Como me llamaste pervertido desgraciado.

Cállense los dos eh dicho que irán juntos y así lo harán – grito la navegante golpeándolos fuertemente en la cabeza.

Nami da miedo – dijeron el resto de los hombres de la tripulación.

Y ustedes dos – dijo señalando a un Zoro inconsciente en el piso y a Luffy – no causaran ningún problema entendido o me las pagaran.

Si, claro – dijeron ambos con miedo.

Ya en el pueblo.

Vamos Sanji, cómprame algo de comida – pedía el chico de goma.

No Luffy cómprala tu – dijo seleccionando algo de fruta.

Pero Nami no me dio dinero, tu Zoro cómprame algo – dijo el chico mirando a su primer oficial.

Eh a mi no me dio dinero tampoco – mintió el espadachín que tenia dinero suficiente para un barril de licor.

Sanji, cómprame algo por favor – seguía rogando el chico.

Ya te dije que no – le grito molesto Sanji.

Cocinero Luffy ya se fue - le dijo Zoro mostrándole que su capitán había desaparecido

Ese maldito me dejo hablando solo – dijo apretando con fuerza las frutas que tenia en sus manos hasta sacarles el jugo – maldición me ensucie mi traje.

Oye amigo esas también tendrás que pagarlas – le dijo el vendedor de fruta.

Oh maldición ese niño me las pagara.

No culpes a Luffy de tus errores – dijo Zoro.

Cállate marimo.

Luffy se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por las calles del pequeño poblado viendo las diferentes tiendas que había en el pueblo, pero se detuvo al reconocer una cabellera naranja a lo lejos.

Hey Na… - su grito se vio interrumpido al ver que la navegante se encontraba charlando muy animadamente con unos jóvenes tal vez un par de años mayores que ella, no supo por que pero comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo con la escena.

De pronto un pequeño golpe en su pierna lo hizo voltear sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Oh Luffy eres tu perdóname no veía por donde iba – dijo Chopper - ¿te sucede algo Luffy?

No, nada Chopper – dijo mirando de nuevo a donde estaba hace unos momentos su navegante pero ahora no la veía.

Oí tanuki, mugiwara, que bueno que los encontré volvamos al barco el narizón tardara un poco mas en volver – dijo Franky viendo a su capitán - te ves raro mugiwara te paso algo – dijo preocupado el cyborg.

No es anda Franky volvamos – dijo el chico algo cabizbajo y caminando en dirección al Sunny.

Una vez en el Sunny, Luffy se sentó en su lugar de siempre en la cabeza del león, pero no podía quitarse la imagen de Nami sonriendo con esos otros dos chicos, cosa que preocupo al músico, al carpintero y al medico los cuales lo veían algo raro sin ánimos pero cada que preguntaban el respondía lo mismo que no le pasaba nada malo.

Después de unos minutos el resto de la tripulación volvió al Sunny.

Ya volvimos – aviso la navegante y miro a Luffy.

Este solo la vio con una expresión muy diferente a la que siempre tenia en su rostro se veía algo decaído, Luffy rápido giro su vista para evitar la de su navegante.

Zoro que le pasa – pregunto Nami.

Yo que se, se nos desapareció al cocinero y a mi y no lo había visto hasta ahora – dijo sosteniendo un barril lleno de licor.

¿Que te sucede Luffy? – pregunto Robin llegando a su lado.

No es nada Robin.

Vamos confía en mi – dijo con calma – no le contare a nadie.

Solo me siento un poco incomodo.

¿Quieres hablarme más de eso?

No ahora no, pero gracias.

El resto del día después de que zarparon de la isla tan pronto se habían reabastecido, Luffy siguió donde mismo.

Ussop y Chopper lo buscaron para jugar pero el no quiso, Brook cantaba y tocaba el violín pero el no seguía el ritmo ni siquiera ponía atención, Sanji le ofreció ración extra de comida pero el siguió igual, Franky y Zoro trataron de hablar con el pero ni siquiera los escucho.

Esta muy raro, por que no vas tu navegante-san – dijo Robin.

Yo, ¿Por qué? – dijo nerviosa la muchacha.

Es que eres la única que no ha intentado hablar con el, de hecho no habías salido de tu habitación en todo el día excepto para comer y cenar – dijo Robin.

Eh bueno es que eh estado ocupada, pero en unos minutos mas iré a hablar con el – dijo regresando a su habitación.

Fufufu esto se pone interesante – rio un poco la morena.

Oí Luffy – dijo Nami.

Luffy se giro rápido a verla y volvió su vista al mar.

¿Qué te pasa? Tienes preocupados a todos – cuestiono la navegante.

Luffy no respondía.

Luffy te estoy hablando, hazme caso por favor ten algo de educación y escúchame – le dijo algo molesta la muchacha - Sabes quería esperar un poco para darte esto pero supongo que será bueno para que recuperes tu animo – dijo mostrándole un pequeño paquete envuelto en brillante papel rojo y un listón dorado, y desviando su rostro algo sonrojada.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto el chico intrigado.

No es obvio es un regalo.

¿Pero por que?

Que no recuerdas que día es hoy, bueno de hecho mañana – dijo algo triste la navegante.

Mañana, creo que si fue hace un año cierto – dijo el chico sonriendo.

Si hace un año me liberaste a mí y a toda mi villa de Arlong.

Me compraste esto, creí que estabas ocupada con esos chicos con los que te vi – dijo Luffy con expresión algo triste por ese recuerdo.

_Así que es por eso_ – pensó la chica – lo que pasa es que les pregunte que podía regalarle a un chico, pero ellos me invitaban a salir, y me preguntaban que si tenia novio, les respondí que si que para el era el regalo para que me dejaran en paz – dijo desviando su mirada – _aunque me gustaría que así fueran las cosas_ - pensó por ultimo la chica.

Vaya y ¿que es? - dijo Luffy desenvolviéndolo con cuidado, para sorpresa de Nami – es un pequeño barco, eh sabes no eres muy buena para los regalos.

Cállate idiota la intención es lo que cuenta – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Pero sabes me gusta mucho, aunque no te hayas molestado, ya tengo mi regalo todos los días, tu sonrisa para mi es mas que suficiente – dijo colocando su sombrero sobre la cabeza de Nami.

Luffy – dijo sorprendida y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla – ehh ya me voy – dijo y salió corriendo a su habitación después de eso.

Fufufu – ya veo así que es eso – dijo Robin desde la ventana había sido la única espectadora de lo sucedido.

Creo que será mejor pedir consejo en cuanto a esto jijiji – dijo Luffy sujetándose la mejilla y caminando a su habitación.


	2. Consejo 1

Consejo 1: Brook, cántale algo y ve su ropa interior.

A la mañana siguiente.

Hola chicos – dijo Luffy llegando a la cocina pero no había nadie – creo que llegue my temprano Sanji ni siquiera esta aquí – dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Hola Luffy-san, veo que ya tienes mejor humor cierto yohoho – dijo el músico desde cubierta tocando su violín.

Si jijiji, oye Brook, quisiera preguntarte algo – dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

Y de que se trata amigo mío – pregunto el esqueleto dejando de tocar su instrumento.

Eh si esto… bueno veras es que – decía nervioso el chico.

Tan importante es que no puedes hablar.

No, bueno si es importante pero es que no se como decirlo.

Entonces habla chico – dijo curioso e impaciente el músico.

Brook tu eres el mayor de la tripulación cierto.

Si, aun sin contar mis años como muerto si.

Es que creo que tú sabrás que decirme, lo que pasa es que quisiera saber, ¿Qué hacías tú cuando te gustaba una chica, que hacías para llamar su atención? – dijo nervioso Luffy y mirando a otro lado un poco sonrojado.

Oh ya veo y ¿quien es la afortunada? – dijo Brook mientras comenzaba a tocar una melodía algo romántica.

Eso no es el problema, solo dime que hacías.

Bueno yo cantaba algo para ellas, deberías hacer lo mismo, tal vez te resulte.

Pero no se cantar, por que crees que quería conseguir un músico.

Vamos no puedes ser tan malo, intenta esto mimimimimi – (la verdad no se para que sirva ese ejercicio pero si te ponen a hacerlo cuando vas a cantar creo que es para afinar la voz o algo así me dijeron una vez) afinaba el esqueleto su voz - ahora tu.

Mimimimi – pero a diferencia de la voz de Brook la de Luffy sonó horrible rompiendo una ventana y despertando al resto de la tripulación.

¿Pero que fue eso? – pregunto Zoro saliendo a cubierta empuñando su espada.

Parecía que estaban matando a un animal – dijo Sanji también saliendo a cubierta.

Hay algún herido – pregunto Chopper aun adormilado.

Oigan ¿quien rompió la ventana? – dijo Franky viendo la ventana rota por la tonada.

Eh perdón es que Brook me enseña como cantar – dijo Luffy un poco apenado.

Creo que eso será mejor olvidarlo creo que me sangraron los oídos, pero yo no tengo oídos Skull Joke jaja, pero mi cráneo se agrieto debido al sonido, menos mal que no se rompió yohoho – decía el músico.

Y ¿para que quieres cantar Luffy? – pregunto Robin.

A es que quie… - la boca de Brook fue tapada por una de las manos de Luffy.

Es que quiero cantar junto con Brook jijiji – rio nervioso el capitán, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Robin.

Bueno que les parece si mejor desayunamos – dijo Sanji entrando a la cocina.

Oí Brook no digas nada de esto.

Si esta bien capitán, para que hablara tendrían que matarme, oh espera estoy muerto Skull Joke yohoho.

Jijiji.

Después de haber desayunado todos fueron a relajarse o hacer sus típicas actividades excepto por dos personas.

Creo que será mejor enseñarte a tocar algún instrumento.

Si aprenderé a tocar tu violín – dijo intentando arrebatarle el instrumento a su nakama.

No, este instrumento es valioso para mi ni muerto te lo presto, y eso que ya estoy muerto Skull Joke yohoho – rio el esqueleto.

Entonces que me enseñaras a tocar.

Bueno le pedí a Ussop que comprara algunos instrumentos en la isla, así que tenemos algunos de sobra.

Entones ¿cual aprenderé?

Empezaremos por algo sencillo, ten intenta primero con este triangulo – dijo el esqueleto pasándole el instrumento al chico.

¿Pero esto es un instrumento? – dijo el capitán viendo con desconfianza el pequeño triangulo de metal.

Yohoho todos deben empezar por algo cierto – dijo mientras el chico de goma tocaba el pequeño triangulo quebrándolo – eh tal vez era muy frágil – dijo el músico con una gota en su cabeza.

Creo que será mejor tocar otro – dijo el chico lanzando los restos del instrumento.

Prueba con este – dijo el músico pasándole un pandero (esa cosa redonda con pequeños platillos al cual le das palmadas para que suene).

Bien aquí vamos – dijo dándole una pequeña palmada al pandero cuando este voló en pedazos, el metal termino incrustándose en las paredes rodeando a Brook y dejándolo en una posición muy cómica (esa donde estas en cualquier posición y están algunas cosas filosas dibujando tu contorno) – creo que esto es muy peligroso incluso para alguien muerto como yo – dijo Brook muy nervioso.

El intento por enseñar a Luffy a tocar algo, duro casi todo el día y parte de la tarde, en las cuales fueron destruidos, clarinetes, acordeones, trompetas, tambores, un gong, un banjo, unas maracas y casi todos los instrumentos.

Creo que solo quedan el piano y tu violín – dijo el chico acercándose al piano.

A no, eso si que no, a mi piano no te acerques – dijo Brook deteniéndole el paso - solo queda un instrumento aparte de estos dos – dijo entregándole una guitarra – intenta tocarla suavemente para no romperla.

El chico tomo la guitarra, Brook se esperaba lo peor pero para sorpresa del esqueleto el chico toco suavemente y fue una tranquila melodía aunque le faltaban algunas afinaciones a la guitarra y la canción no era muy buena por que el chico no sabía tocar pero supo que ese instrumento le serviría.

Menos mal que no la rompió, o tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a Franky – pensó el esqueleto aliviado.

Y ¿Qué tal estuvo eso?

Bien ahora que te encontramos un instrumento que no destruyeras, te enseñare a tocar la guitarra, y después de esto viene la parte mas importante de todo.

¿Qué es? – pregunto ansioso el chico.

Pedirle… que te enseñe su ropa interior – dijo el esqueleto.

Ehh dudo que eso se buena idea, eh visto como te golpea cada que le dices eso – dijo el chico con una gota en la cabeza.

Muy bien ahora haremos esto, ya que veo que tienes algo de talento para la guitarra te enseñare algunos acordes y practicaremos en cubierta eso llamara su atención y ya te dejare a ti hacer un solo para que la conquistes y después de eso le pedirás que te enseñe su ropa interior, ya veras como caerá rendida a tus pies debido a tu elegancia musical y tu salvajismo sensual.

Yo digo que eso es mala idea.

Ya un par de días después de eso y después de haber comido, el capitán y el músico comenzaron a ensayar un poco en cubierta logrando atraer la atención de toda la tripulación en especial de la navegante, al ver esto el músico dejo que Luffy hiciera su solo el cual no le salió nada mal aunque tuvo algunos errores, nada mal para un par de días practicando.

Oigan ¿no es esa mi guitarra? – pregunto Franky.

Ehh si – contesto el músico.

¿QUEE? Le diste al mugiwara mi guitarra – grito alterado el carpintero.

Tranquilo no la rompió, a diferencia del resto de los instrumentos.

Aunque debo admitir que no toca tan mal – reconoció Franky.

Vaya Luffy no sabia que tocaras guitarra – dijo Nami acercándose al chico.

No se tocar Brook me esta enseñando, ehh oye Nami – dijo el chico muy nervioso y sonrojado.

¿Qué pasa Luffy?

Po… podrías… quisiera preguntarte… si tu… - intentaba decir el chico.

Podrías enseñarme tu ropa interior pelirroja – dijo rápido Brook.

Después de eso solo se escucho un silencio sepulcral, y luego unos brutales golpes, la navegante se marcho furiosa a su habitación después de casi volver a matar al músico y romperle la guitarra a Luffy en la cabeza.

Mi guitarra, malvada mi preciosa guitarra no tenia la culpa – le grito a Nami, ganándose una mirada intimidante.

¿Qué dices Franky? – pregunto la navegante con tono amenazante.

No nada – negaba con miedo el carpintero.

Perdón te falle – dijo Brook moribundo.

Creo que fue mala idea, debo preguntarle a alguien mas – dijo Luffy antes de caer inconsciente.


	3. Consejo 2

**Consejo 2: Franky, bailen y beban algo ¡suuppeer!**

Dos días después Luffy despertó aun tenia algunos trozos de madera de la guitarra en la cabeza.

¿Qué paso? – dijo el chico aun desorientado mientras se sacudía los fragmentos de madera del cabello.

Lo que paso es que Nami te noqueo a ti y a Brook, por dos días has estado en cama, Brook solo por que ya esta muerto aunque creo que casi vuelve a morir – dijo Franky afinando la guitarra la cual ya había reparado.

Ya veo – dijo el chico dejándose caer en la cama y mirando hacia el techo de la habitación – oí, Franky te puedo preguntar algo.

¿De que se trata? – dijo el carpintero algo curioso.

Cuando quieres a una chica, ¿que haces para llamar su atención? – dijo el chico sonrojado.

Ah ya veo por eso lo de tocar guitarra, y quien es la afortunada, Nami o Nico Robin – dijo el cyborg levantándose sus gafas.

Eh bueno es Nami – dijo el chico sonrojado.

Jajaja ya me lo imaginaba, bueno te diré una de las mejores técnicas de seducción – dijo levantándose de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y dejando la guitarra apoyada en la pared.

Eh si pero que no tenga que ver nada con ver la ropa interior por que eso no me sirvió la ultima vez – dijo Luffy tocándose la cabeza donde había recibido los golpes.

¿Acaso crees que soy un pervertido y degenerado como ese esqueleto? – dijo Franky algo indignado.

Pues para andar por ahí vistiendo solo una tanga – dijo Luffy.

Cállate Mugiwara, esto es comodidad y atractivo todo en un cómodo y pequeño empaque – dijo Franky mostrando más su tanga.

Y vaya que es pequeño.

La mejor manera de seducción es el baile – dijo comenzando a mover un poco sus pies como siguiendo un ritmo.

Franky yo no se bailar.

Bueno eso será un problema, pero podemos solucionarlo muéstrame como bailas.

Dicho esto Luffy comenzó a dar pequeños saltos sin control.

Esto es como ver bailar a un chimpancé – dijo Franky que intentaba contener la risa.

Oye no te rias y dime que debería hacer – dijo Luffy dejando de "bailar"

Primero necesitamos ritmo, espera aquí ahora vuelvo – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tengo hambre iré a comer algo – dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina – bien Sanji no esta - dijo comenzando a tomar algunas manzanas.

Luffy, que bueno que ya estas bien – dijo una voz a la espalda del chico que lo sorprendió, no por haberlo atrapado en el acto sino por quien era la persona que le hablaba.

Na… Nami – dijo el chico girándose rápidamente para verla – eh si ya estoy bien.

Que bueno me tenias preocupada pensé que ahora si te había lastimado mucho – dijo algo apenada la chica.

No es para tanto, bueno me llevo esto antes de que Sanji me descubra y me de unas patadas – dijo pasando por un lado de la navegante.

Luffy, po… podrías volver a tocar luego la guitarra – dijo algo sonrojada la chica – es que me gusto mucho, bueno hasta que Brook lo arruino.

Eh si claro, cuando quieras – dijo el chico marchándose.

En cuanto salió de la cocina la navegante dio un suspiro de alivio – menos mal que no esta enojado conmigo.

Ya de regreso a la habitación de Luffy.

Oye ¿donde estabas Mugiwara? – le dijo Franky molesto por haberlo tenido que esperar.

Tenia hambre, y tengo que reponer los 2 días que no comí – dijo apenas había tragado todo lo que se había robado de la cocina.

Bueno comencemos a bailar – dijo Franky sacando un Toné Dial.

Y eso de donde lo sacaste.

Se lo cambie al narizón, por unos consejos de cómo reparar el Mini Merry – dijo encendiendo el Dial y comenzando a realizar graciosos pasos siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Luffy ponía atención e intentaba memorizar los pasos.

Una vez termino la música y Franky termino de bailar - bien ahora te toca a ti – dijo el carpintero volviendo a activar el Dial.

Luffy no bailaba aun muy bien, hacia los pasos que recordaba pero no en los momentos justos.

Bueno haremos esto, sígueme el paso – dijo Franky activando nuevamente el Dial y comenzando a bailar mientras Luffy lo imitaba.

Después de unos momentos.

Bueno parece que ya vas comprendiendo pero a lo que puedo ver aun te falta seguir el ritmo debes sentir la música en tu mente, cuerpo y corazón.

Déjame intentar de nuevo – dijo mientras ahora se concentraba un poco más en la música, y así continuaron el resto de la tarde.

Bien parece que ya sabes bailar no tan bien como yo pero ya sabes – dijo Franky.

Muy bien ahora que mas debo saber Franky.

Deberían tomar algo, eso relaja y seria bueno para iniciar platicas, pero que momento seria oportuno para hacer esto por que no creo que se buena idea hacerlo frente a Sanji o a los otros, mmm, ya se creo que hoy llegamos a una isla, yo y los demás iremos comprar los víveres y te dejaremos a solas con Nami para que bailes, intentare tardarme lo mas posible y les dejare unos refrescos para tomar.

Que bien, espero que esto resulte.

Ya en la noche.

Bien chicos en unos minutos llegaremos a una nueva isla estaremos ahí unas cuantas horas para que se cargue el Log Pose, vengan por el dinero para comida, medicinas y otras tonterías que compran.

Oye no son tonterías – dijo Ussop.

Si lo son – le dijo Nami.

Pues esas tonterías sirven para aumentar el poder de tu Perfect Clima Tact.

Esta bien tal vez no son tan tonterías como pensaba – dijo resignada y dándole el dinero y la razón al artillero.

Bien Robin vas a ir a comprar ropa – dijo la chica mirando a su amiga.

Si, tu terminaras el mapa que me decías cierto navegante-san.

Si yo iré mañana temprano antes de zarpar.

Bien entonces creo que necesitare ayuda con las bolsas, tal vez alguien fuerte pudiera ayudarme – dijo la mujer viendo al espadachín.

Ni lo pienses mujer usa tus poderes yo estoy muy cómodo tomando unas cuantas cervezas – dijo Zoro dejando de tomar de su tarro.

No debería usarlos ya que llamarían la atención, así que por favor, es-pa-da-chin-san acompáñame a comprar ropa tal vez y encuentre alguna ropa que te agrade verme puesta – dijo con tono muy sensual y acercándose provocativamente al esdapachin, cosa que hizo que Zoro adquiriera todos los tonos conocidos de rojo.

Esta bien iré, pero donde esta Franky – dijo levantándose, dejando su tarro lleno de cerveza en la mesa.

Yo también saldré a ver algunas cosas a la isla – dijo dejando un par de refrescos en la mesa y pasando por un lado de Luffy - todo listo Mugiwara, ahora depende de ti - le susurro el carpintero a su capitán.

Todos se retiraron rápido del Sunny, Luffy vio como la chica caminaba a su habitación para seguir con su trabajo, y sabiendo que sus nakamas no tardarían mucho en especial Sanji decidió hacer su movida.

Oye Nami – dijo el chico tocando a la puerta de su navegante.

Que sucede Luffy – pregunto curiosa abriendo la puerta – estoy un poco ocupada y no tengo tiempo para jugar ahora.

Ah lo lamento es que no quería molestarte, solo… solo quería saber si – intentaba decir el chico nervioso.

Saber que – dijo curiosa y divertida al ver la expresión de su capitán.

Saber si te gustaría bailar conmigo – dijo muy rápido y completamente sonrojado el chico.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Nami, pero ese sentimiento hacia su capitán la hizo reaccionar tendiéndole la mano para que el la sujetara – claro, por que no, mi mapa puede esperar unos momentos – dijo contenta.

Que bien, vamos – dijo tomando de la mano a la chica y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina.

Bien espero te guste la música.

Oye ¿Luffy y sabes bailar? – pregunto un poco divertida y preocupada por sus pies la navegante, no quería ser pisada.

Bueno si acabo de aprender un poco, pero descuida intentare no pisarte – dijo el chico descubriendo el temor de su amiga – bien empecemos – dijo el chico activando el Dial escuchando el ritmo, el cual no era precisamente romántico como lo esperaba la chica pero estaría bien para divertirse.

Luffy comenzó a bailar con calma siguiendo el ritmo tal y como le había enseñado Franky, Nami también se movía con calma pero se divertía al ver algunos cuantos pasos raros que Luffy hacia.

Después de que acabo la primera canción, Luffy se relajo un poco ya que no había pisado ni lastimado a su navegante, pero volvió a sonar otra canción (no se cuanto grabe el Toné Dial pero lo usare al mas puro estilo reproductor de discos jeje).

Una vez termino la segunda canción se acercaron a la mesa para tomar los refrescos que les había dejado Franky, pero solo fue un pequeño sorbo por que aun no se sentían muy cansados como para sentarse ya que se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Vaya Luffy me sorprendes primero tocas la guitarra y ahora bailas – dijo Nami mientras seguía bailando.

Jiji yo también me sorprendo, espera deja tomo un poco mas – dijo estirando su mano hasta alcanzar algo en la mesa y llevarlo rápido a su boca para beber sin darse cuenta de lo que era.

Luffy espera eso no es refresco – intento prevenirlo Nami pero era tarde.

El capitán se había tomado de un solo trago toda la cerveza que Zoro había dejado.

El chico solo miro el tarro con confusión mientras un color carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

¿Luffy alguna vez habías tomado licor? – pregunto la chica preocupándose.

Hic, no pero no esta tan malo, hic aunque ¿debería estar frio para saber mejor no?, hic – dijo el chico algo ebrio y comenzando otra vez a bailar pero ahora como un chimpancé de nuevo dando saltos por todos lados.

Nami intento detenerlo pero al no poder atraparlo hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió, tomo una de las sartenes de Sanji y se la arrojo a Luffy en la cabeza derribándolo de inmediato.

Después de verlo tirado en el suelo dio un suspiro – por que siempre que esto va bien se arruina – dijo ayudando a Luffy a levantarse – será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación.

Hic, gracias Nami – dijo el chico intentando apoyarse en la pared para que su amiga no tuviera que cargar todo su peso.

Una vez en la habitación de Luffy.

Solo espero que mañana no amanezcas con resaca, aunque solo fue una te la tomaste muy rápido – dijo Nami arropando a Luffy como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

Hic gracias por cuidarme Nami – dijo el chico comenzando a dormirse, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban los pasos de los demás que al parecer ya habían regresado – por eso te quiero hic – dijo cayendo profundamente dormido.

Esto sonrojo a Nami pero antes de poder decir algo un grito la interrumpió.

¿Pero que diablos le paso a mi cocina y a mi sartén favorita? – grito Sanji.

Nami solo suspiro – tal vez escuche mal, y aunque así fuera solo esta ebrio de seguro solo me aprecia como su nakama, aunque me gustara que fuera cierto – dijo la chica dándole un pequeño beso a Luffy en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Pero justo cuando Nami había salido Sanji entro violentamente – maldito mocoso ¿que le hiciste a mi cocina, y por que Nami-san sale de tu habitación?, respóndeme no te hagas el dormido – dijo tomando a Luffy de los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

Sanji-kun, espera no hagas eso que Luffy… - intento prevenir Nami.

Vaya Luffy se tomo mi cerveza, je Sanji deberá lavar muy bien su traje

De pronto Luffy vomito un poco sobre Sanji.

Oh maldición mi traje nooo – grito Sanji.


	4. Chapter 4

Consejo 3: Zoro, se paciente e indiferente.

Mi cabeza – dijo Luffy despertando a la mañana siguiente.

Por lo que veo no eres muy bueno soportando el licor – dijo Zoro recostado junto a la puerta de la habitación.

Zoro ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto confundido Luffy.

Nami me lo ordeno, dijo que era mi culpa haber arruinado algo por que deje mi cerveza en la mesa y tú te la tomaste – dijo Zoro molesto – además de que soy el que te podría aconsejar mejor para esta resaca.

Consejos – susurro Luffy – hasta ahora no me han servido de mucho.

Si ni siquiera te he dicho nada, o te refieres a lo que has estado haciendo de la guitarra o bailar – dijo Zoro arqueando una ceja.

¿Como sabes eso? – dijo Luffy mirándolo sorprendido.

Oye me he dado cuenta, pasaste algunos días sin comer como siempre para aprender a tocar la guitarra, y cuando volvimos en la noche encontré un Toné Dial que Franky le había cambiado a Ussop, y supuse que tendría música para bailar – dijo Zoro sacando de su bolsillo el Dial – lo tome antes de que otro lo hiciera por que Franky aun no llegaba, supuse que era algo muy importante para lo que fuera que estabas haciendo como para dejarlo a la vista de todos.

Gracias – dijo Luffy.

Si como sea, mira para quitarte la resaca deberías… - decía Zoro.

Zoro ¿que haces para llamar la atención de una chica? – le pregunto Luffy.

Eh – lo miro extrañado el espadachín – así que se debe a esto cierto, y supongo que ya le pediste consejo a Brook y Franky.

Si, y no me sirvieron de mucho – dijo Luffy con la mirada baja – por favor Zoro dime que hacer para llamar la atención de Nami.

Me imagine que era ella por que yo me fui con Robin, pues la verdad nunca he pensado en eso de las relaciones, siempre estoy mas enfocado en mi entrenamiento, que preocupándome por cosas así.

Zoro, por favor – pedía el chico viendo a su amigo.

Esas cosas serian mejor que se las preguntaras al idiota ceja de remolino, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

Entonces ayúdame tu Zoro, vi que llamaste la atención de Robin sin problemas – dijo Luffy.

Cállate idiota – contesto completamente rojo Zoro – yo no se que le pase a esa mujer, pero supongo que mereces una recompensa por haber vomitado en el traje de Sanji, je aun sigue molesto – dijo desviando su mirada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Vomite a Sanji? – dijo el chico confundido – no recuerdo nada y me duele la cabeza.

Bien lo primero será curarte la resaca, prueba tomando un café.

Si pero podrías ir a tu a la cocina a traérmelo, es que no creo que sea buena idea ver a Sanji en la cocina si aun esta molesto, por que unas patadas solo empeoraran mi dolor de cabeza.

Descuida Sanji, las chicas, Ussop y Franky salieron a la isla.

Ya veo entonces vamos a la cocina – dijo levantándose Luffy.

Ya en la cocina.

Esto sabe horrible, esta demasiado amargo – se quejaba Luffy después de haber dado un sorbo a su café – ¿lo preparaste bien Zoro?

Oye a mi no me reclames idiota, yo no preparo estas cosas por lo general lo hacen las chicas o el idiota – le grito molesto Zoro.

Yohoho veo que ya te sientes mejor Luffy-san – dijo Brook entrando a la cocina – y te has vuelto todo un caballero, bebiendo café, aunque se ve un poco cargado – dijo mirando la bebida.

Oí, Brook tu sabes preparar estas cosas, prepárale uno al idiota para quitarle la resaca – dijo Zoro.

Yohoho en seguida – dijo el esqueleto preparando el café.

Gracias Brook aunque no me gusta mucho, pero sabe mejor es menos, fuerte que el que hizo Zoro – dijo Luffy.

Es un reflejo de mi personalidad, así que era de esperarse que fuera fuerte – dijo Zoro.

De hecho estaba amargo, así que eres un amargado – dijo Luffy burlándose de su amigo.

Cállate idiota o no te ayudare con Nami.

Oh ahora que lo recuerdo perdóname Luffy-san te falle en ayudarte para intentar conquistar a tu dama – dijo el músico.

Despreocúpate Brook, ahora me aconsejara Zoro, pero podrías darme mas clases de guitarra luego.

Claro – dijo alegre el músico.

Y entonces Zoro que hago para que Nami se fije en mí.

Brook y Luffy estaban atentos a lo que Zoro fuera a decir.

Nada – fue toda su respuesta, logrando que los otros dos cayeran de espaldas.

Como que nada – le grito Luffy – tú si puedes llamar la atención de Robin dime como lo hiciste por favor.

No hice nada – dijo Zoro sonrojándose por el comentario hacia su persona y la arqueóloga.

Quieres decir que Luffy-san debería ponerse a dormir todo el tiempo como tú, sin hacer nada – pregunto Brook.

No me refiero a eso, yo solo he sido indiferente ante Robin – dijo el chico pero se percato de cómo lo miraban los otros dos con malicia – y frente a los demás también.

Quieres entonces que ignore a Nami – dijo Luffy no muy convencido.

No me refiero a eso, solo debes tener paciencia si le importas ella te buscara, pero intenta ayudarla en lo que puedas sin parecer un perro faldero a sus ordenes como Sanji.

Sabes aunque suene raro me parece un buen consejo – dijo Brook mirando a su capitán.

Bueno si ustedes lo dicen.

Después de eso comenzaron a llegar los demás tripulantes, y zarparon de nuevo, el resto del día Luffy estuvo sentado sobre la cabeza de león como era su costumbre.

De pronto un gran lluvia atrapo por sorpresa a los Mugiwara, Luffy fue el primero en entrar en una de las habitaciones para comenzar a secarse con una toalla.

Terminaba de secarse lo poco que se había mojado cuando Nami entro por casualidad a la misma habitación.

La chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de su capitán y algo avergonzada jalaba el borde de su blusa que debido a la humedad se había ajustado aun más a su cuerpo.

¿Por que tardaste en entrar? – le pregunto con calma Luffy, viendo que estaba mas empapada que el y que hacia 5 minutos que estaba el diluvio.

Lo que pasa es que estaba boca abajo, de espaldas tomando el sol y haciendo mis mapas, y cuando comenzó a llover tome mi ropa y me la intente poner lo mas rápido posible por eso me moje, supongo que por estar tan concentrada en mis mapas no pude predecir este cambio de clima – decía la chica pero se detuvo en su explicación por un momento – ¡mis mapas los deja afuera! – dijo asustada por que se fuer a arruinar su trabajo.

Ten - dijo Luffy lanzándole una toalla para que se secara un poco - yo me encargo, si sales otra vez podrías enfermarte – dijo el chico saliendo lo mas rápido posible.

Espera Luffy te podrías enfermar tu – pero era tarde el chico ya había salido – supongo que debería secarme, maldición solo hay una toalla y esta algo mojada – dijo la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos y Luffy aun no volvía cosa que le pareció extraña a la navegante.

Por que tardara tanto, oh no y si resbalo y callo al mar – dijo preocupada y con intención de acercarse a la puerta para revisar.

Pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente esta se abrió mostrando al chico que traía consigo unas toallas mas secas, varios papeles que Nami reconoció como sus mapas y una pluma, y un abrigo.

Por que tardaste tanto me tenias preocupada – dijo la pelirroja con ternura y preocupación en su voz y en su mirada.

Perdona Nami pero tuve que atrapar todos tus mapas unos estaban tirados en cubierta y otros los atrape mientras volaban por el aire, además fui a por mas toallas para que pudieras secarte y a por esto – dijo el chico con una sonrisa mostrándole a la navegante un abrigo – así no te enfermaras.

Gra… gracias Luffy – dijo la chica de manera tierna y tomando delicadamente la mano de Luffy y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

De na... ¡Achu! – estornudo el chico.

Parece que te enfermaste tu Luffy – dijo Nami.

Es raro no me enfermo tan fácilmente.

Pero que dices si estas todo empapado es suerte que no te haya dado una pulmonía con este aire tan fuerte y frio – le grito preocupada por su salud la pelirroja.

¡Achu! – volvió a estornudar el chico.

Al día siguiente.

Bien Luffy con esto será suficiente para evitar que tu resfriado empeore y para curártelo – dijo el pequeño medico dándole unas medicinas a su capitán.

Gracias Chopper, oye puedo salir de la habitación es que he estado aquí encerrado todo el día anterior – dijo el chico.

Esta bien Luffy.

El chico salió a sentarse en cubierta viendo al resto de sus nakamas.

Zoro estaba dormido a un lado de la puerta mientras que Robin, Nami Sanji y Franky platicaban alegremente, Brook y Ussop se encontraban en el puesto del vigía.

Luffy recordó el consejo de Zoro "solo se paciente", y comenzó a ver a Nami que reía por un comentario dicho por Sanji como el resto de los involucrados en la platica.

De pronto Nami giro un poco su vista encontrando a Luffy sentado.

Esperen un momento si – dijo Nami separándose de la plática.

Pero Naim-swan – dijo desilusionado el cocinero.

Hola – dijo Nami en cuanto llego frente a Luffy – tienes una expresión demasiado calmada en tu rostro, ¿aun sigues enfermo? - pregunto la chica.

Luffy solo negó con la cabeza – sabes eres asombrosa – dijo el chico con calma y viendo a su navegante.

¿Por que lo dices? – cuestiono Nami.

Por que justo ahora estaba pensando en que quería que vinieras conmigo y veniste, no tenías necesidad de venir pero lo hiciste, dime ¿Por qué? – dijo Luffy intrigado.

No hay razón, solo vine por que vine - dijo la chica.

¿En serio? – dijo el chico sin creer.

Bueno – dijo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada Nami – vine por que yo quería, no necesito una razón – pero la chica tuvo una idea – vine por que sabia que tu estabas pensando en eso, y vine por mi misma, (especialmente ahora) – pensó esto ultimo la navegante.

Entonces puedes leer mi pensamiento – dijo sorprendido el capitán.

No me refiero a eso, es solo que te conozco – dijo Nami.

Dime Nami en que estoy pensando ahora – dijo Luffy cerrando sus ojos.

Conociéndote en ser el Rey de los piratas, y en comida – dijo divertida la chica.

Eres buena en que clase de comida – continúo el chico con el juego.

En carne por supuesto, en pescado, en dulces – decía la pelirroja.

En otra cosa, también pienso en mandarinas – dijo el chico suplicante.

En tus sueños te doy de mis mandarinas – respondió con ternura.

Aun falta algo en lo que pienso mucho y no es la comida ni ser Rey de los Piratas – dijo el chico con una sonrisa y mirando fijamente a los ojos de su navegante.

Será en… ¿en mi? – cuestiono la chica intrigada y sonrojada, aunque a la vez algo temerosa y ansiosa por la respuesta.

Vaya eres increíble Nami, acertaste en todo – dijo el chico sonriendo.

Eh Luffy yo… - intentaba decir Nami.

Luffy la marina, son 2 barcos – grito Ussop desde el puesto del vigía.

Luffy solo suspiro - perdona Nami tengo que encargarme de esto – dijo el chico saltando hacia los barcos para vencer a sus perseguidores.

Nami estaba algo sonrojada pero dio un suspiro – siempre pasa algo – dijo mirando hacia los barcos de la marina mientras Luffy se encargaba de ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Consejo 4: Chopper, cúrala y dale dulces.

Era un nuevo día en el Thousand Sunny mientras los tripulantes se encargaban de sus propios asuntos todos excepto el capitán.

Hola Chopper – dijo el moreno entrando a la enfermería.

Hola Luffy – contesto el pequeño reno sin dejar de mezclar algunas sustancias.

Estoy aburrido juega conmigo – decía el capitán.

No puedo Luffy ahora estoy ocupado, dile a Ussop o a los otros.

Ussop esta ocupado mejorando sus municiones, Robin esta leyendo, Zoro dormido y la ultima vez me amenazo que me cortaría si lo despertaba, Sanji en la cocina y el me amenazo con dejarme sin comer, Franky esta inspeccionando el Sunny, a Nami no la he visto desde hace unos momentos que grito molesta, y no creo que sea buena idea molestarla y a Brook no lo he visto desde hace buen rato.

Nami estuvo aquí hace unos minutos le puse unas vendas en la mano – dijo con calma Chopper.

Como que vendaste su mano, ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto preocupado el chico de sombrero de paja.

Solo mira a quien esta haya y entenderás – dijo señalando una cama donde reposaba el esqueleto con algunos vendajes en su cráneo.

Ahh Brook amigo que te paso – dijo histérico el joven.

Se quiso propasar con Nami, y al parecer a ella no le gusto, eso también explicaría el grito que escuchaste hace rato – dijo el reno sin dejar de mezclar las sustancias – y Nami lo golpeo, pero tal parece que el cráneo de Brook es mas resistente de lo que aparenta y Nami se lastimo un poco la mano derecha solo debe llevar las vendas un par de días, en cuanto a Brook las llevara por mas tiempo.

Jijiji te lo mereces por tonto y depravado – dijo el capitán dándole un pequeño golpe en el cráneo a su músico.

Déjalo descansar Luffy.

Oye Chopper como llamas tú la atención de una chica.

Pues en mi caso seria de una reno hembra, pero nunca me preocupe por eso me separe muy joven de los otros renos pero mientras estuve con ellos vi que en ciertas épocas le daban alimento a las hembras.

Ahhh entonces para llamar la atención de alguien debería darle comida – dijo el capitán mirando a la nada.

Bueno creo que si es a una humana deberías darle algún dulce, son muy deliciosos – dijo el reno mientras imaginaba un dulce y comenzaba a babear por el.

Mm creo que si podría comprar alguno en la próxima isla si consigo dinero claro – decía el capitán.

Oye consígueme a mi también uno por favor – pedía el medico.

Esta bien Chopper, eres bueno con los consejos, te debo una.

Deja de decir eso idiota, no creas que me halagas estúpido – decía el pequeño comenzando a bailar lo cual ocasiono que se cayeran sus medicinas – oh no me tendré que reabastecer en la próxima isla – dijo triste el pequeñín mientras veía como su capitán ya había salido de la habitación.

Bueno, lo mejor será preguntarle a… - se detuvo en seco al doblar una esquina y toparse con Nami – Na… Nami – dijo algo sorprendido.

Ah hola Luffy – dijo sin mucho animo la chica.

¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto curioso el moreno.

No es nada solo me moleste con Brook, y sus tonterías.

Es cierto ¿te duele tu mano? – pregunto el chico.

No es nada solo un ligero golpe – dijo la chica un poco sonrojada por la atención de su capitán.

Ahhh, oye Nami cuando llegamos a la siguiente isla.

Dentro de un par de horas, ¿Por qué?

Jiji es que ya quiero llegar, por cierto me puedes dar dinero – suplico el capitán.

Dime para que y lo considerare.

Es que quiero comprar unos dulces.

Siempre tu estomago, solo en eso piensas y en ser Rey de los Piratas.

Jeje creo que eso lo aclaramos el otro día y sabes que no es cierto, no es lo único en lo que pienso – le susurro Luffy al oído, lo cual ocasiono un violento sonrojo por parte de Nami, Luffy solo sonreía de manera habitual.

Pero Nami no se iba a dejar vencer, ni ceder su precioso dinero y menos para saciar el apetito de su amado capitán – no te prestare nada – dijo con expresión fría pero divertida.

¿Que? Pero Nami, por favor – suplicaba el chico de goma – no seas mala conmigo.

No Luffy, eso te pasa por querer jugar conmigo – dijo la chica dando media vuelta y alejándose.

¿Pero a que te refieres? – Sin embargo la chica no contesto – y ahora como conseguiré dinero.

Eso es muy fácil capitán-san – dijo con calma Robin apareciendo a un lado de Luffy.

AAHHH!! Robin no me des esos sustos de muerte – grito el chico.

Jujuju, perdona si quieres conseguir dinero podrías vender algo – sugirió la morena.

Pero no tengo nada – dijo el chico desanimado.

A veces es bueno sacrificar algo jeje – dijo Chopper apareciendo al otro lado de Robin.

AHHH!! Tu también Chopper no me des esos sustos – le grito el capitán.

Perdona Luffy, pero Robin tiene razón busca algo para vender, pero que sea algo tuyo no de los demás – le advirtió el reno.

Esta bien Chopper gracias – dijo el chico retirándose.

Luffy deambulo por el barco buscando algo que vender, en su habitación no había nada (al menos no de algo de lo que quisiera deshacerse), así que fue a uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé – decía el chico contemplando cierto objeto frente al cual estuvo durante una hora.

Muy bien lo he decidido – dijo el chico mientras iba a cubierta para ver que ocurría con el resto de sus nakamas.

Muy bien entonces Zoro y Brook se quedaran hoy, el resto iremos a comprar lo necesario – dijo Nami dando las indicaciones como siempre.

Y por que me tengo que quedar yo mujer – grito el espadachín.

Por que no tenemos el tiempo para andar buscándote marimo – le respondió Sanji comenzando así otra de sus peleas.

Cállense los dos y hagan lo que les dije – grito Nami dándoles un buen par de golpes.

A... a la... orden Na... Nami-swan – decía con esfuerzo el cocinero intentando no desmayarse por los golpes.

Bien vámonos todos – dijeron con ánimos todos excepto Brook y Zoro.

A los pocos minutos de que todos fueron a la isla a realizar sus compras, una figura se escabullía dentro del Sunny con dirección a la cocina.

Supongo que hay que hacer sacrificios – dijo la silueta abriendo la nevera.

Alto ahí – dijo el espadachín amenazando al "intruso" con su katana.

Tra… tranquilo Zoro – dijo con nerviosismo la figura mientras giraba para mostrar su rostro.

¿Luffy pero que haces? – pregunto el peli verde.

Vine por unas cosas para vender – dijo tomando unos enormes trozos de carne.

Pero esas son nuestras provisiones.

Lo entiendo y soy yo el que siempre se las come todas pero hare un pequeño sacrificio y dejare de robar comida por unos días, al menos hasta la próxima isla, además me dijeron que podía vender algo siempre y cuando fuera mío y esto lo es – dijo con tranquilidad el capitán.

Jeez, esto del asunto de Nami te esta volviendo loco – dijo con una sonrisa torcida el segundo al mando – pero también te esta haciendo madurar.

Jiji, bueno me voy a la isla a vender esto – dijo tomando una gran cantidad de carne y saliendo al mercado local.

Ya en la isla.

Bien debería encontrar algún lugar para vender esta carne – decía el chico, pero de pronto tuvo que ocultarse – diablos es Sanji, si me ve con esta carne me pateara todo el camino a la siguiente isla, y no me dará nada de comer.

Espero a que Sanji se alejara de su camino y paso rápidamente al mercado, ahí logro vender la carne consiguiendo muchos Berrys.

Vaya es mucho dinero, bueno ahora a comprar dulces - decía el chico caminando por el pueblo.

Oí, Luffy – grito el pequeño reno alcanzando a su capitán – ¿vas a comparar los dulces?

Si vamos acompáñame – dijo el chico alegremente.

Llegaron a la dulcería de la isla, y ambos babeaban al ver la gran cantidad de golosinas.

Bien cual será la que comprare, ¿Cuál me recomiendas Chopper? – dijo el chico volteando a ver a su amigo.

No lo se Luffy todo se ve muy rico, compremos de todo – sugirió el pequeño reno.

No creo que tengamos suficiente dinero, mmm que podríamos hacer – se preguntaba el capitán – bueno creo que lo mejor será preguntar no crees.

Si Luffy – apoyo el doctor.

Tú elige algo mientras yo pregunto – dijo el capitán y el reno se perdió entre la gran cantidad de estantes y dulces.

Oiga Ossan, podría ayudarme por favor, quisiera un dulce especial para una chica.

Ya veo estas enamorado cierto – dijo el anciano dueño de la dulcería.

Ehh etto… que me recomienda – pregunto sonrojado y nervioso el chico.

Deberías pensar en las cosas que a ella le gustan para elegir algo así.

Bueno le gustan mucha las mandarinas, y el dinero aunque eso ultimo no creo que sea comestible al menos a mi no me gusto cuando lo quise comer – dijo haciendo una cara de asco al recordar el sabor.

Jajá eres gracioso chico y creo que tengo el dulce perfecto para tu chica – dijo el hombre mostrándole a Luffy un aparador en el cual se podía apreciar una canasta con varios dulces pequeños con envoltura naranja – son unas mandarinas muy ricas y están cubiertas con chocolate, son muy populares entre las chicas de esta isla pero también son muy costosas, pero como me agradaste te hare un descuento, solo déjame agregarle un pequeño detalle - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba sobre la canasta un listón rojo y una pequeña nota abajo de los dulces – bien con eso será suficiente.

Muchas gracias Ossan – dijo Luffy tomando la canasta con dulces y sacando el dinero para pagar al mismo tiempo que llegaba Chopper con un gran algodón de azúcar y una enorme paleta de caramelo – y eso también por favor.

Después de salir de la dulcería.

Bueno Luffy debo seguir comprando medicamentos nos veremos luego – dijo el pequeño desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Oye solo me buscaste para tu dulce Chopper – le reclamo el capitán pero el medico ya había desaparecido – bueno será mejor que vaya al Sunny – dijo caminando hacia el muelle.

Ya en el Sunny.

Zoro… Zooorooooo – le hablaba el capitán a su amigo el cual estaba dormido, un gruñido fue señal de que estaba un poco despierto – ¿ha llegado alguien? – pregunto el chico.

No Luffy eres el primero – dijo antes de volver a dormirse.

Bueno dejare esto en la habitación de Nami – dijo el chico entrando a la habitación y dejando los dulces sobre el escritorio donde Nami hacia sus mapas, y salió de la habitación.

En ese mismo instante.

Vaya estoy agotada – dijo Nami llegando junto con Robin al Sunny.

Compraste mucha ropa esta vez navegante-san – dijo Robin.

Si creo que me excedí esta vez – decía la chica con una sonrisa.

Será mejor que vayamos a dejar esto a nuestras habitaciones, si estas tan cansada yo llevare esto a tu habitación por ti, tu descansa aquí en cubierta – ofreció la morena.

Muchas gracias Robin, te debo una – dijo la navegante.

Hola Robin – dijo el chico saliendo a cubierta.

Hola Luffy – sonrió la morena y entro a su habitación.

Hola Nami que tal las compras – dijo el chico llegando junto a su navegante.

Muy bien, aunque un poco excesivas – sonrió la muchacha – y tu Luffy donde estuviste – dijo comenzando a caminar a la cocina para beber algo.

Por aquí y por haya – dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia y sin querer decir la verdad, siguiendo a la chica.

No te metiste en problemas verdad – dijo entrando a la cocina y tomando un vaso con agua

Para nada Nami.

De pronto el vaso que sujetaba Nami cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

¿Nami estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Luffy.

Si lo estoy, es solo que por estar mucho tiempo cargando las bolsas de mis compras mis manos se entumecieron un poco es todo, vaya creo que me corte – dijo viendo la palma de su mano izquierda, de la cual comenzaba a salir un pequeño hilo de sangre – y era mi mano sana.

Yo te lo curo Nami – dijo el chico saliendo disparado a la enfermería en busca de unas vendas y un poco de alcohol, y regresando a la cocina en tiempo record – bien déjame ver tu herida – dijo el chico tomando la mano de Nami.

Luffy desde cuando sabes de medicina – dijo intrigada Nami.

Ace me enseño, cuando éramos niños yo me lastimaba mucho y el me curaba así que aprendí un poco aunque no muy bien jiji – dijo con una sonrisa y comenzando a dejar caer unas cuantas gotas de alcohol en la herida y a soplar para aminorar el ardor – bien ahora te pondré las vendas.

No crees que seria mejor esperar a que Chopper llegara.

Por favor, déjame cuidarte – dijo el chico con seriedad, pero sin levantar su vista la cual estaba fija en la mano de su navegante.

Esas palabras conmovieron a Nami, de todas maneras no podía negarse, ese chico siempre la había protegido – esta bien hazlo – dijo tranquila Nami, Luffy solo la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

Después de uno minutos.

Y que te parece – dijo el chico con cierta soberbia.

Bueno esto no era precisamente lo que me esperaba – dijo Nami mientras una gran gota resbalaba por su nuca, y admiraba el trabajo de Luffy y lo comparaba con el de Chopper.

Chopper había puesto sus vendajes de manera perfecta, en cambio Luffy, bueno Luffy puso todos los vendajes en la mano de Nami, la cual ahora era un gran bola de vendajes de los cuales apenas y sobresalían las puntas de sus dedos.

Tonto con esto no puedo sujetar nada – le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la gran bola de vendajes que ahora tenia por mano y saliendo de la cocina rumbo a su habitación.

Oye no es para que te enojes hice lo que pude – dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

Nami ya en su habitación.

Ja eres un tonto, pero eres mi tonto, muchas gracias Luffy – dijo mirando el vendaje aunque no lo hubiera admitido el acto del chico la había conmovido – eh ¿que es eso? – dijo la chica mirando la canasta con dulces - vaya se ven deliciosos – dijo intentando tomar uno con su mano izquierda, pero sin éxito – maldición pensándolo bien esto es una tontería, una tierna tontería - sonrió la chica y tomo los dulces con su mano izquierda pero al tomar uno pudo ver que debajo de los dulces había un pequeña nota – y esto – dijo Nami tomando la nota y leyéndola la cual con una perfecta caligrafía decía.

"De un gracioso chico con sombrero de paja para su chica amante de las mandarinas"

Nami sonrió y acerco la nota a su pecho - gracias Luffy – guardo la pequeña nota en un cajón de su escritorio y probo los dulces – vayan están deliciosos.

Nota: bueno aki les dejo un nuevo cap espero y les guste, el proximo tardara un poco asiq tengan paciencia


End file.
